


Was wäre wenn?

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne stellt Thiel eine Frage ...





	Was wäre wenn?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines nachträgliches Geburstagsgeschenk. :-) Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ein bisschen.

„Sagen Sie mal, Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?“

„Sie machen's wahrscheinlich sowieso.“

„Da haben Sie recht.“

„Na, dann schießen Sie mal los.“

„Stellen Sie sich doch einmal vor, wir beide ... hätten uns nie kennengelernt.“

Er nippte an seinem Glas. „Ja, und weiter?“

„Nun ja, wie finden Sie denn diese Vorstellung?“

„Die Vorstellung, dass wir uns nie kennengelernt hätten?“

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte. „Das würde mich interessieren. Also? Wie finden Sie diese Vorstellung?“ 

Seine Mundwinkel schossen nach oben. „Erwarten Sie etwa eine ehrliche Antwort darauf?“

Boerne kniff ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Selbstverständlich erwarte ich das!“

„Na ja, lassen Sie mich einmal ganz kurz überlegen ...“ Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Also, würden wir uns nicht kennen, wäre da niemand, der sich permanent in meine Arbeit einmischt ...“

„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel! Nur weil ich Ihnen hin und wieder einmal einige äußerst wertvolle Tipps gebe und ...“

„Und da wäre auch niemand, der mich manchmal im Treppenhaus abfängt ...“

„Herr Thiel, Sie möchten doch nicht etwa ernsthaft behaupten, dass ich Sie ...“

„... und gelegentlich mitten in der Nacht bei mir klingelt ...“

„Nur weil ich in sehr seltenen Ausnahmesituationen ...“

„... um mir irgendwas angeblich ganz Wichtiges mitzuteilen oder zu zeigen.“

„Was heißt denn da angeblich? Ich ...“

„Da wäre niemand, der mich ständig abends auf ein Glas Wein einlädt ...“

„Na, meinen Wein nehmen Sie ja äußerst gerne zu sich, wie man gerade sieht!“

„Da wäre niemand, der mich netterweise ziemlich oft mit seinem Auto ...

„Es reicht, Thiel! Ich habe genug gehört!“

„Gut, dann kann ich Ihnen ja jetzt Ihre Frage beantworten.“ Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, ehe er grinsend weitersprach. „Ich glaube, mir würde ganz schön was fehlen, wenn wir uns nie kennengelernt hätten.“


End file.
